Changes
by Kitty2211
Summary: Yeah, umm...obviously, this one is to be discontinued. It was my first one though, so if you have appreciation for beginner's work, go for it.
1. Goodbye Kagome?

Disclaimer:If I owned Inuyasha, I would be Rumiko Takahashi, the smartest person ever!!! But sadly, I am not :(  
  
Changes  
  
First chapter:Goodbye Kagome?  
  
Kagome felt more tears fall down her already tear-stained cheeks. 'Mirkou..Sango..Shippou..Kaede..' she thought as their faces flashed through her mind. Suddenly she felt a shock in her heart as if she was shot with an arrow. "Inuyasha.." she said softly, falling to her knees. She started to cry into her hands. When she looked up she saw him right in front of her,  
  
Inuyasha, the one who caused her the most pain.  
  
Before she knew it she couldn't hold it any longer, she threw herself into his arms and strted crying more. He put his arms around her, "Kagome...what's wrong?" he asked still holding her. Though he wouldn't admit it, he hated it when she cried, especially if it was over him.  
  
She pulled away and turned around, "Why are you out here so late? Everyone is still asleep." he asked trying to look over her shoulder. She turned back around and gave hima shard from the jewel. "That's the last shard...Inuyasha..the jewel is finished..I can go home and be a normal teenager now..I just..I knew that it would be hard for me to say goodbye..so ithought, I would leave without the pain, but it's worse than I thought.." she said still crying. He brought her into his arms once again, deeply breathing in her beautiful scent,"Kagome..don't you know that I would come for you?" he asked holding her tighter. By now she had pulled away again, "Inuyasha..it hurts me to leave but.." she stopped, 'You would only run off to Kikyou everytime you smell her near' she thought with a single tear rolling down her cheek which she wiped away quickly, frusterated at what a baby she was being, "It would hurt me to stay also." she said softly. "WHAT?! You mean you don't want to be with us anymore?!" he asked looking so much like a puppy that she had to llet out a little smile. But her smile was turned back to a frown as she thought of the pain again, "It's not that, it's just...you would always run off to Kikyou whe nu smell her." she said sadly and smiled weakly, "I'm not saying that I hate Kikyou, and I wish the best for both of you, but it hurts me when you treat me like shit and then, all of a sudden, start being sweet to me only because I look like her." Inuyasha was in total shock 'K-Kagome..what kind of answer can I give you?' he thought closing his eyes tight while looking away. She turned around and stood, "So, I've come to a conclusion....Inuyasha...I..I've decided to go home." she said closing her eyes, letting the tears fall freely.  
  
He felt like he was a small little pup again, and she had used the strongest sword ever known to cut his heart out and crush it with her very own hands, "Please don't go." he said so softly she could barely hear him..but she did. "Inuyasha.." she said softly with a very small smile. "Wait, I'm just your "shard detector" remember?" she asked frustrated. Inuyasha stood up and turned her around so she looked him in his eyes and he took her hands in his, "Kagome?How can you say that?just because I treat you like that doesn't mean that's all you are to m-" but he cut himself off and sighed, rubbing his head. "Look, Miroku isn't gonna be the same without you, Sango is gonna act like she lost her sister, Shippou is gonna drive me crazy with his crying, Kaede is depressed enough already that it's over, and..*sigh*...I..d-don't...want..you to leave either." he said as if it took all of his strength to say it while looking down feeling the heat on his cheeks knowing that he was blushing furiously. "I-Inu-yasha?" she asked in so much shock that she could barely speak. By now Inuyasha's words had stopped her tears. "I guess I coud go to my time and think it over.." she said as if saying it to herself. "If your're not back in a week, I'm coming to get you." he said in a tone letting her know that he ment business and he wasn't about to argue about it. "Okay...Inuyasha?" she asked softly before turning around. "Hmm?" he asked looking over his shoulder before turning around himself. "Do you..s-still intend to go to hell with Kikyou?" she asked feeling the tears starting to well up in her eyes again.  
  
He stood there for a moment, just totally silent looking like he was getting lost in his thoughts, "I can't lie to you Kagome...I really don't know." he said walking up to her. "Oh..o-okay, g-goodbye for now Inuyasha" she said a tear falling down her cheek which stained it right away. She turned around, got her bag, and headed for the well, but was stopped by Inuyasha's hand grabbing hers. She turned around and looked at him, "But I promise you, I will be here when you come home." he said assuringly as he cupped her face in his hands. She felt herself melt in those amber orbs of his, as she always did, "Did you say home?" she asked slightly surprised. He simply smiled and brought his head down to hers and kissed her forehead, giving her an answer. "Th-thank you In-inuyasha.." she said so shocked that her eyes were still wide, "s-so much." "Ya, sure, but no tears next time okay?" he said crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly, 'Hopefully there won't be a next time..' he thought softening at the thought. He watched as she went down the well. 'Please..don't let me go through anymore pain..don't let me loose her..' he thought turning around and walking away, clutching his chest. 


	2. Home

Disclaimer:No, sadly, I do not own Inuayasha, I own my stories but none of the characters :(  
  
Changes  
  
Chapter two: Home  
  
Kagome slowly walked out of the well. As she atarted to open the doors to the well house she winced at the bright light. It was always too bright, unlike the feudal era which was perfect in her opinion. "I..I'm in my time.." she said softly as if she was lost. By now it was almost like she WAS lost, the feudal era was considered her home now. She slowly walked inside her home. "Mom! I'm home!" she yelled as she dropped her bag and took off her shoes. Her mom quickly walked in the living room and gave her a hug, "Welcome home Kagome." she said with her sweet smile she always had. "What's wrong Kagome?" as always she knew what was wrong. "Don't wanna leave?" she said as if knowing exactly what she was thinking. Kagome and her mom were very close and Kagome told her almost everything, she always knew what to say. "Kagome, I want you to know that you can go back there anytime, don't let anything stop you." she said holding her hands in hers.  
  
She knew. Kagome didn't tell her, she knew her one and true secret. About HIM.  
  
Kagome suddenly wide eyed hugged her mother in the tightest embrace she could ever think of. "Th-thank you so much mom..I-I need to go to my room now.." with that said she rushed up to her room and lie on her bed. Before she knew it, she fell asleep after drifting in her own thoughts.   
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
By now, Inuyasha was in the Sacred Tree and was waking up after drifting to sleep. He looked down and saw Miroku and Kiara in front of the tree, "Inuayasha, have you seen Lady Kagome lately?" asked Miroku looking up at him. "That's none of your damn busineess monk!" Inuyasha snapped back. "Relax! We're worried about her okay!" Sango yelled walking up beside Miroku. "Ya! We haven't seen her all day, and we thought that maybe you might have! Just because you're so secretive about where you go, doesn't mean Kagome is!" Shippou yelled jumping on Sango's shoulder. "Hmph, ya I saw her, earlier, she went back to her time, she..she wants to go home.." Inuyasha said looking away. "What?! Why?!" asked Sango tears welling in her eyes. "The jewel is finished..look." Inuyasha threw the now whole jewel at the ground wishing it would shatter. But Miroku caught it, though he wished it could shatter too, everyone did secretly though some wouldn't admit it. "Well, what should we do?" Shippou asked now crying. "We can't make her stay." Sango finished pulling the kit into her arms and cradling him. "We'll just have to wait for her, we can't make her decision for her." Miroku replied eyes now full of tears. "Has she not promised to defeat Naraku with ye?" they all turn to see Kaede walking up to them standing next to Sango. "What do you what hagg?!" Inuyasha snapped only to turn around quickly. "Kagome has promised ye she would help fight Naraku, has she not?" Kaede asked choosing to ignore Inuyasha's words."Ya.." Inuyasha said starting to get a little confused.  
  
Kaede sighed at the dumb hanyou that sat up in the tree, "Ye truly are a half-wit Inuyasha!" Kaede said shaking her head. "Shut up you ugly old hagg!" Inuyasha snapped as if it really was affensive.(Writers note: sorry for the cruelty to Kaede, I didn't know what to say) "Don't even bother Kaede, I'll handle it." Shippou said jumping up to the tree, only to get picked up by his tale to look Inuyasha dead in the eye. "What is it runt?!" Inuyasha asked still holding him by his tail. Shippou flinched alightly as Inuyasha tightened his grip on his tail.  
  
"SET ME DOWN AND I'LL TELL YOU!" Shippou yelled using what looked like most of his lung power. After catching his breath he sat down in front of Inuyasha, "Look if you want Kagome to stay any longer, go tell her that she's promised to help us defeat Naraku." he said trying to stay calm. "Inuyasha do you under-" but Sango smiled as she watched Inuyasha jump off and head for the well. "Has Inuyasha decided to go after Kagome?" Kaede asked, turning to Shippou. "Yes, Kaede, he-" But Miroku finished Sango's sentence for her, "-is going to do what's right."(Writers note:I know, it's lame..) That would have been the perfect moment for Sango and Miroku, if Miroku's hands hadn't "been possesed by a demon" which gave him a red cheek that he quickly started rubbing with a smile of victory which Sango swiped away quickly with a slap to the face again. "You might as well give up, you're not get anything out of it." Shippou said shaking his head and running after Sango and Kaede.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes to find Inuyasha just coming through her window."Inu..yasha?" she said softly as her sight adjusted to the light through the windows. Inuyasha slowly walked up to her as if she was still asleep, though he heard her he thought she was talking in her sleep again, and she had her eyes closed again. "Kagome.." he said softly. He gently brought a short piece of her hair back with his nail, careful not to scratch her. His eyes softened as he noticed her face was sadened, 'She looks so sad' he thought sadly. "I'll come back, I promise." with that, he quickly planted a kiss on her cheek and, after looking at her for a moment turned and jumped out the window quietly. Kagome quickly got sat up and held her cheek.  
  
'D-did h-he just k-kiss me?' she thought rubbing her cheek. She quickly ran outside and ran into the well house just before he was about to jump in there. "Kagome?" Inuyasha asked turning around and facing her. "How did you-Were you-" he stuttered but Kagome put her finger up to his mouth to stop him, she knew he was nervous. "I was awake the whole time.." she smiled as Inuyasha blushed a dark crimson, "what were you doing here anyway? I just left yesterday." she asked sitting down on the edge of the well. Inuyasha sat next to her, "You can't stay home, at least not for a while, you promised to help us defeat Naraku, remember?" he said getting a little happier. "You're right, I'll just go pack then." and she ran in her house, told her mom, packed, and left with Inuyasha.  
  
To go home.  
  
So....what d'ya think? it's my first fic, so be nice k? I'll get the next chapter in if I get enough reviews, even if I get more than one from one person. Bless!  
  
Always,  
  
Kitty ^.^ 


	3. A Fight to Come

Disclaimer: No, I sadly do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, but I will own the greatest anime ever!!!! Even better than Inuyasha!!!! That is only in my dreams :(  
  
Changes  
  
Third chapter: A Fight to Come  
  
Sango sat by the tree nervously, "Please bring Kagome home safe, Inuyasha.." she said as if saying it to herself. Suddenly, she felt someone's hand grab hers and she turned around to see Miroku, "Everything will be fine, I promise." he said sqeezing her hand and looking into her eyes. "Th-thank you Miroku." she said noticing that he didn't grope her and was wide-eyed at the thought. They were now close enough to a kiss and were about to when Inuyasha and Kagome popped their heads out of the well. Inuyasha jumped out of the well, landing on his feet like a cat (I know he's a dog, but hey he does do that) all of a sudden he smelt something, the smell of Naraku! He looked into the forest and didn't see anything, "What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked getting out of the well. Right at that moment, the smell went away, 'Dammit Naraku! I'll get you, I swear!' he thought angrily, "Uh..n-nothing." he said looking into the forest once more. "Kagome!" Sango screamed, running and holding her arms out for a hug. "Sango!" Kagome yelled doing the same.They had now hugged to where they could barely breath and pulled away, "I thought I would never see you again!" Sang said hugging her once more. "Okay, okay enough with that sappy crap, let's get going!" Inuyasha said walking with his arms crossed as always which made Kagome giggle knowing how hard he was trying to be stubborn. "Don't worry he's happy you're back, he just has a weird way of showing it." Sango said holding Kagome's arm and taking her into the hut.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
Naraku watched through his puppet in the trees as they walked in the hut, "So, they plan to kill me?" he laughed, "Well, they're in for a treat." he said with an evil smirk. "So what do you plan to do?" asked a female voice from the shadows. "You'll have to find out." he said, not turning around. "Ahhh..and do you plan on including me?" the voice asked. "Of course, Kagura." he said sounding insulted. Kagura walked out of the shadows and over to the window, "This may be interesting." she laughed, covering her face with her fan.   
  
Sorry it's so short! Chapter 4 is almost done, and I promise it will be longer. Please R&R! Remember, my first fic! So be nice. please! Bless!  
  
-Kitty^.^ 


	4. Realizations

Disclaimer: No, I'm sorry, I do not own Inuyasha :(  
  
Changes  
  
Fourth Chapter: Realizations  
  
The group had now traveled a long way, made up camp, and were now sleeping, except Inuyasha and Miroku. "Inuyasha, what do you plan on doing once we defeat Naraku?" he asked, sounding very serious. "Become full demon of course." he sad simply, crossing his arms. "That's it?" Miroku asked wide eyed. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome's sleeping form, *sigh* he smiled and gingerly brought a piece of her hair back. "No.." he said quietly, not moving his eyes away from Kagome. Miroku looked at Inuyasha and smiled *sigh* he knew, though Inuyasha wouldn't admit it, he knew his secret.   
  
"What monk?" he asked sounding pretty pissed. "N-nothing, except that.. you're in love with her aren't you?" Miroku asked still smiling. "W-what are y-you talking about? W-where did you get an idea like that?" he said trying so hard not to stutter Miroku had to let out a chuckle. "Alright monk, how 'bout you? Hmm?" Inuyasha said putting his face up to him and smirking. "Yes.." Miroku said simply closing his eyes, and turning his head,"..I love Sango." he looked down at her with the most loving eyes Inuyasha had ever seen. "Inuyasha, we've known eachother for a long time, the least you could do is call me by my name." Miroku said quietly not turning his gaze away from Sango. Inuyasha didn't know what to say, "You should also be able to open up to me more, we've been traveling together for about three years now, I can open up to you, can't you open to me?" Miroku asked finally looking up. "Okay, Miroku, I may tell you, but not now, tomorrow." he said looking away as if trying to hide something, 'I'll tell you the truth about Kagome' he thought and noticed himself yawning. "Tired? Let's go to sleep then." Miroku said lying next to Sango, being careful not to get too close for the fear of getting a red cheek or a bump on the head. Inuyasha just jumped into a tree and sat up trying to sleep.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
Kagome woke up in the middle of the night and looked up in a tree to see Inuyasha, awake. "Inu-yasha?" she said in a tired, raspy voice. Inuyasha quickly turned his gaze from the sky to Kagome, "Kagome? What are you doing up? You should get some rest, we have a big day ahead of us." he said sounding a bit caring. "I can't sleep." she said climbing up the tree and she sat herself in front of him, "Inuyasha do you really want me to leave?" she asked feeling the tears start to well up at the thought of him wanting her to leave. "Hmph, we can't defeat Naraku without you can we?" he said looking away, crossing his arms over his chest. "I mean..after." she said feeling the tears threatening to come out. Inuyasha's eyes went wide, he turned his head to face her, looked into her eyes and looked down, 'There are tears in her eyes, should I tell her the truth?' he thought still looking down. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked back up, "Do YOU want to stay?" he asked arms still crossed. 'There's no real reason to stay, is there?' she thought wishing that there was, 'it's not like I have someone here who is in love with me..' she thought, wishing at the back of her head that that someone would be Inuyasha. Inuyasha brought her into his arms so her ear was to his chest and she could hear his soothing heartbeat, "Just sleep on it, we have a big fight ahead of us." but she looked as though she was asleep..but she wasn't, 'I could get used to this.' she thought with a smile and fell asleep to his heartbeat.  
  
Too short? I'm sorry if it was, let me know!Sorry it took so long! What's going on with Inuyasha and Kagome? Next chapter wondering very gay name i know Kagura's coming.Please R&R! Remember be nice, it's my first fic! Bless!  
  
-Kitty ^.^ 


	5. Memories

Disclaimer: My name is Heather Carroll and I am a white girl, I am not Japanese neither am I Rumiko Takahashi so again I will say, I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!!   
  
*PEOPLE YOU MUST READ THIS!!! IN THIS CHAPTER, I AM GOING TO MENTION ONE OF THE EPISODES, BUT I DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT OWN IT!!! I AM JUST PUTTING IT FOR AFFECT, SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DON'T GO OFF AND TRY TO GET RUMIKO TAKAHASHI TO SUE ME OR ANYTHING!!!* (I have to add: I'm only 13 so u couldn't sue me even if you wanted to MUAHAHAHAHA!!!)   
  
Inuyasha: OKAY GET BACK TO THE DAMN STORY NOW!!!  
  
Me: KAGOME! HE'S BEING MEAN!!!  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha that's not very nice! *Mumbling*Even though she is kinda phsycho..  
  
Me: HEY I HEARD THAT!!!  
  
Kagome: *laughes nervously* SIT!!! Better?  
  
Me: Ya ^.^  
  
Inuyasha: DAMN YOU WOMEN!!!  
  
Me&Kagome: *Hits him over the head with cooking pans* Okay go ahead and read now, Inuyasha is unconsious! ^.^ -Kitty  
  
Changes  
  
Fifth chapter: Memories  
  
Miroku and Sango woke up before Inuyasha and Kagome and noticed them sleeping. Miroku quickly pulled out Kagome's "camera", took a picture and stuffed it back in her backpack. Kagome woke up slowly, "A flash?" she asked softly. She sat up slowly and looked around, "Good morning Sango." she nodded her head looking at Miroku, "Miroku." She started to climb down the tree, "Are you guys hungry?" she asked giggling when she saw Shippou perk up. "Yes! Very!" he said jumping up and down. "That would be nice Kagome." Sang said getting ready to smack Miroku fo not thanking her. "Y-yes Kagome thank you." Miroku said with a bump on the back of his head.   
  
Kagome caught Shippou just as he was jumping up and cradled him in her arms, "I'll make some ramen then hmm?" Kagome asked slightly giggling when she saw Inuyasha's ears twitch and laughed even harder when he perked up. "Yes please!" Shippou said loudly as if not being able to contain himself. "Inuyasha, do you want some ramen?" Kagome asked wiping tears of mirth from her eyes. Without a word, Inuyasha jumped down and started the fire. After breakfast, the group decided to keep traveling and it was now almost sun-set when Kagome stopped. "What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked walking to her, "I sense and evil aura, and it's coming this way." Kagome said softly looking in the direction that she sensed it. Suddenly Kagura and Kanna appeared, "What do you want hagg?!" Inuyasha yelled readying his claws. "I have come to inform you that Naraku awaits your arrival, do you not wish to fight him?" she asked calmly, though Inuyasha's claws were ready to cut through her like wet paper. Inuyasha smirked and laughed a little raising his claws, "Ya, do you plan on dying along with him?" Inuyasha asked still with a smirk. Kagura laughed evily and disappeard in grey smoke. 'Dammit! I'll get you Kagura! You and Naraku!' he thought raising his hang and clenching his fist.   
  
"Inuyasha.." Kagome asked walking up to him a little. "You should make camp..it's getting late." he said softly, his back to the group. "Inuyasha.." Kagome said walking up more and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Just forget it and set up camp!" he said not turning around, "I'm going for a walk." he said putting his head down and jumping into the trees. "Well, you heard him, maybe we should.." Kagome said as if she was gonna say something else. Sango walked up and put a hand on Kagome's shoulder, "Go ahead, Miroku and I will stay here and set up camp." Sango smiled. "Thanks Sango, it means alot to me." Kagome smiled, hugged her friend, and walked in the direction where Inuyasha went.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha sat by a river and thought hard, 'What am I gonna do?!' he thought "It's too dangerous for her to stay but.." he put his head down, "I want her to stay." he said softly. "What's too dangerous?" Inuyasha perked his head up to see Kagome walking up to him.   
  
She sat herself next to him, "And what's that I heard of you wanting someone to stay?" she said with a smirk. Inuyasha just sat there looking at her like she was a ghost. She pulled up closer to him and put her mouth up to his ear, "I'm not going anywhere, Inuyasha." she whispered giggling a little when his ears twitched. He looked away, "I know we need you to defeat Naraku but-" he was cut off when Kagome put her hand to his cheek and made him look straight at her, "That's all you need to say, you need me to defeat Naraku, I can take care of myself." Suddenly Inuyasha's ears twitched and he looked out into a clearing 'Kikyou..' he thought still looking out into the clearing.   
  
"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked trying to look over his shoulder, though she knew what it was. "N-nothing." he said softly going back to how he was, 'For once I won't go to her, I can't' he thought looking like he was using all of his strength to stay there. "Might as well go." Kagome said harshly not looking at him, "there's no point in staying." 'As long as Kikyou is here, there's no reason for him to stay with me..' she thought looking down watery eyed. "Ka-JUST GO!!!" she screamed cutting him off and putting her arms around her knees that were up to her chest. "No I'm not leaving!" he said loud enough but still staying calm with her. "Inuyasha, please go, it may be the last time you see her before you go to hell with her." she said so softly HE could barely hear her. "Kagome I'm only doing it because you want me to." he said and he jumped out to where he heard Kikyou. At that moment she remembered,   
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Kagome walked through the woods and looked around, "Well I guess Inuyasha has had enough time to cool off now." Suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks and backed behind a tree, there were Inuyasha and Kikyou under a tree (I'm not sure if it was the Goshinboku or not I forgot.) 'Why is Inuyasha here..with Kikyou?' she thought wide eyed. After that, she saw him grab Kikyou's upper arms and force her to an embrace. Kagome just went behind the tree, she didn't want to watch any more..she couldn't handle it. After a while she heard Kikyou leave and she stepped forward, crushing a leaf, causing Inuyasha to turn around quickly, "Whose there?!" he asked caustiously. Kagome walked side ways from behind the tree. Inuyasha just stood there looking at her straight in the eyes. 'Why is he looking at me, why won't he turn away?' she thought looking at him with wide eyes, though she knew..he had chosen Kikyou. "Kagome.." he said as if getting ready to say something. She just turned around and ran, she ran and ran...  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
"No..dont please.." she said softly shaking her head frantically. She finally found herself crying and walking toward the campsite she stopped and wiped her tear-stained cheeks quickly and well enough so she thought she would convince the others she'd be okay. Suddenly she heard the sound of rustling bushes and saw a soul catcher come out of the bush and go in the opposite direction, she followed it thinking it would lead to Kikyou. When she saw where it led she stopped dead in her tracks and hid behing a tree..just as last time. "Is that girl more important to you than me, Inuyasha?" Kikyou asked walking up to him. Inuyasha blushed an looked down, "K-kikyou that's not why..I want to kill Naraku, I still have things to do." he said backing away, Kagome felt like her heart had grown wings and was flying off into Inuyasha's arms, she could stay with him longer, that was all she wanted. "I see..Inuyasha,when I see that Naraku is gone, I will come." and her soul catchers wrapped around her and carried her away. "Inuyasha.." she said smiling. Inuyasha smirked and turned, facing her and started walking up to her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her in a tight embrace for, what felt like, an eternity, "See?" Kagome said smiling as they separated with their arms still around eachother, "I told you." she said smiling even bigger. "Feh." he said letting go and crossing his arms but looking at her out of the corner of his eye and smirking." Kagome giggled and put one of her arms up to rub his ears and they continued walking back to camp. When they got back to camp they ate a big lunch and continued to travel. "We should get there today." said Sango smiling. "That's it!" Shippou said pointing to the far-away castle. When they got up there, Naraku, Kagura, Kanna, and Kohaku were already in the front waiting for them...  
  
So? It was really long huh? I wanted to make up for the long time I took to put it up. Anyway, please PLEASE R&R PEOPLE!!! It took a really really long time for me to write this one, and it was for you guys, so please just do it!!! Next chapter is the big fight, yup that's right, it's almost over! Bless!   
  
-Kitty^.^ 


End file.
